


Nirvana

by ribbonista



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes on a date with Nanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> an old request.

Hinata’s first date with Nanami ended in tears- sleepy tears, of course, the kind you get beading in your eyes when you yawn too much. Which, of course, Nanami was doing. No, she assured him over and over, you’re not boring. I just didn’t get much sleep. I know, I know is all Hinata replies, though it doesn’t stop the boulder of nervousness from sitting in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he had offered to walk Chiaki home from the McDonalds they were eating at and though it was cold, Hinata didn’t have a sweater so Nanami offered him her big baggy one to wear instead, since she had her blazer and undershirt and brassiere on under anyways.

The returning of that cat sweater was how Hinata initiated the second date. Nanami simply smiled sleepily and said well, yes, of course, I’d be delighted, and Hinata nervously said I’ll pick you up at eight o’ clock and when Chiaki asked if he needed the address he immediately spouted a quick and hasty NO, then later berated himself for it because who wants to seem so desperate they memorize the address on the second date? It didn’t really matter anyways because Nanami was ready on the porchstep by the time Hajime came to pick her up and even though she fell asleep during the movie, and after the movie, and Hinata had to carry her on his back back to her house and ring the doorbell so her mother could smile sweetly at him and thank him for being such a sweet boy, Hinata thought it was very good progress for their relationship.

The third date was when Hinata kissed Chiaki for the first time. At Hinata’s house with his parents upstairs he and Nanami had full living room access to the t.v. and NHK blared loudly on the screen as they both struggled over functions and graphs and ratios, and when Nanami looked to him and smiled sleepily up at him in pride at his solution to the problem they had been pondering for a good fifteen minutes, Hinata couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips against Nanami’s own, revelling in her softness and gentleness and her scent and how her eyes fluttered closed and how she didn’t even fight or seem surprised. Just blissful. Of course, Hinata’s face was red for the rest of the night and his voice cracked when he said goodbye to Nanami as her mother came to pick her up, but for the rest of the night Hinata’s lips tasted like strawberry lip balm.

The fourth date Nanami kissed Hinata first. It was a Sunday and they were at a park and sitting on the grass and watching the ducks paddle hazily through the water, and when Nanami moved her hand to weave her small fingers with the pastel pink painted nails with Hinata’s own, a jolt of electricity bolted through his body to nestle cozily in his heart, and he looked to her and she smiled and leaned up and kissed him and she smelled like cherries and linen and comfort and the smell of a house that you know has a pet like a rabbit, and Hinata’s hand came up to cradle her face and stroke her pale cheek and she smiled against his lips and the brunette found his heart melted by that jolt of static from before, until he was left in a puddle of rain that tapped out a beat against the grass. CHI-AK-I. NA-NA-MI. Rhythmic.

The fifth date never happened, because Chiaki Nanami never showed up, and when Hinata went angrily to her house to berate the rose-blond for standing him up, he was greeted by Ms. Nanami who blearily informed Hajime Nanami was at the clinic for a particularly nasty head cold, and a thick boulder of shame nestled where the jolt of electricity had pooled in his heart. He didn’t have enough yen for candy and flowers so he settled for balloons instead and made his way to the clinic and though he needed to wear a doctors mask he smiled when he saw Nanami laying in the bed. She looked up from her game (probably Ruby version) and beamed so widely that her sleepy eyes lit up and she pulled out of her bed to pad her little bare feet across the room and hug Hinata happily, and it took a bit of coaxing to get her back in, coughing and sniffling her nose.

On the sixth date, Hinata got to second base and they were kissing so heavily that Hinata couldn’t help be distracted by the thought of the man in China who kissed his fiance so fervently, so passionately that it disrupted the balance of the pressure in her head and popped her eardrums and she went deaf for two whole months, but his thoughts were disrupted when Chiaki took his hand with her own and gently guided it to her breast, and without flinching Hinata squeezed it gently and if it wasn’t the most self-assuring feeling Hinata have ever felt then he didn’t really know what was.

On the seventh date, and the eighth, and the ninth, and all the consecutive dates after that, Hinata felt his heart repeatedly harden and melt by both a hard rock of nervousness and the electric bolts that jolted him awake and filled his veins with static at the mere thought of Nanami. Looking at Nanami and touching Nanami and kissing Nanami equated to the feeling of both an orgasm and the feeling of taking a wicked piss, combined with the first cut into a fresh watermelon and dying and ending up in Nirvana. It was, to say the least, when Hinata was curled up in his underwear with the rose-blonde spooned next to him, the most euphoric feeling he could think because as he buried his face in her thin hair and kissed her head and drew her thin, white body to his own, Hinata Hajime felt as if he didn’t really need to count the dates he went on with the girl because, as it was, he was happy exactly where he was at this moment.


End file.
